Day by day
by KarinMarren
Summary: Dave cuenta su día a día en un diario a modo terapéutico. BLAINOFSKY.


_6 de Septiembre, 2012_

Rebuscando entre mis cosas antiguas he encontrado este diario, estaba metido en una caja con algunos comics y cuadernos con garabatos.

Desde que me cambié de instituto, hace un par de días, también empecé a ir al psicólogo. Mamá quiere que vaya.

Es un tipo algo peculiar pero es agradable, aunque no me apetece hablar con él. Me ha dicho que escriba todo lo que pienso y se lo comente en la sesiones. Aunque me ha parecido una estupidez, pues es mucho más fácil contarlo directamente, el hecho de encontrar esto hoy me ha provocado querer empezar a escribir aunque sea para mí.

_7 de Septiembre, 2012_

Hoy le he comentado al psicólogo lo que opino sobre su recomendación, se ha reído.

Definitivamente es un buen tipo pero sigo sin querer hablar con él.

_9 de Septiembre, 2012_

Ayer no fui a la sesión, le dije a mi madre que iría pero al final me quedé sentado en el parque de al lado de la consulta… tampoco me apetecía escribir.

No hay nada que uno pueda ocultarse a sí mismo, así que ¿por qué hacerlo? Me siento solo.

_15 de Octubre, 2012_

Le había cogido el gusto a escribir pero realmente nunca pasaba nada interesante sobre lo que reflexionar. Sigo yendo al psicólogo, no he vuelto a saltarme ninguna sesión y parece que mi madre se convence de que "me cura". Sin embargo, cada viernes por la noche salgo a dar una vuelta y acabo en Scandals… este pasado viernes no ha sido distinto, aunque quizás un poco sí.

He visto a Blaine, el novio de Kurt, pero estaba solo, triste, bebiendo una cerveza sin acercarse a nadie, así que decidí ir yo no sé por qué. Cuando me he acercado me ha recibido sin más, no especialmente feliz pero tampoco le ha molestado, supongo que igual que yo tiene pocos amigos en los que confiar. Para mi sorpresa hemos hablado bastante y parece simpático.

No sé qué cara habré puesto cuando me ha dicho que Kurt y él ya no salen juntos porque tuvo un desliz con alguien, en cualquier otro momento delante de cualquier otra persona me hubiese alegrado pero siento que ahora, aunque sea pequeña, tenemos una amistad y no quiero ofenderle o algo parecido.

"Me parece bien" ha dicho sonriente bebiendo de su cerveza "que te alegres" me ha dado miedo, parecía que leyese mi mente "serías mejor para él que yo".

No sé que se supone que tendría que haber contestado pero me he quedado en silencio y le he dado una palmada en la espalda. Se ha echado a llorar.

No me gusta que la gente llore.

_17 de Octubre, 2012_

He llamado a Kurt para saber cómo estaba, le dije que me había enterado de la ruptura con la intención de ver su reacción y no parecía muy afectado, aunque claro, no le estaba mirando a la cara…

Ha colgado rápido diciendo que tenía que trabajar, pienso que simplemente no quería hablar del tema.

_23 de Octubre, 2012_

He vuelto a encontrarme con Blaine en Scandals, parece que poco a poco se está empezando a olvidar se su tristeza, ahora por lo menos le veo bailar pero sigue acabando la noche sentado en la barra con cara de cachorro abandonado y una cerveza.

Esta vez cuando me he acercado se ha animado y me ha dado un abrazo, ha sido muy raro pero lo he dejado pasar por su estado de ánimo.

No sé como llegaría a su casa la otra vez, pero esa noche le acerqué yo en mi coche, me lo estuvo agradeciendo todo el rato durante el viaje y una vez más al llegar y bajarse. Cuando lo ha hecho se ha acordado de pronto y me ha invitado a una fiesta de disfraces en halloween. Definitivamente no tiene muchos amigos.

Quería haber dicho que no, pero he dicho que si.

_24 de Octubre, 2012_

Blaine aparece cuando menos me lo espero, esta vez me lo he encontrado cuando iba a devolver unos libros a la biblioteca, hemos estado hablando sin música de fondo, sin cervezas.

Me cae mejor así.

Me ha pedido mi número para contactar conmigo por lo de la fiesta, aunque es un poco tonto reconozco que me ha dado vergüenza que un chico me pida mi número, sin embargo, se lo he dado con normalidad.

Cuando se iba me ha sonreído y me ha dado un golpe cariñoso en el brazo, también me ha dado vergüenza y he sentido como me sonrojaba, no sé si se ha dado cuenta pero no me lo ha dicho.

_2 de Noviembre, 2012_

La fiesta no fue gran cosa pero me lo pasé bien, he empezado a conocer mejor a Blaine, es divertido, alegre, nada que ver con el chico triste de Scandals, y llevaba un estúpido disfraz de Robin. No quería complicarme así que yo me disfracé de alumno de Hogwarts.

Me dijo que no daba miedo y le dije que él tampoco.

Se rió.

Me gusta que se ría.

_3 de Noviembre, 2012_

Desde la fiesta me ha llamado varias veces para quedar y dar una vuelta. No sé porque siempre que descuelgo me pongo nervioso, y cuando acepto aún más.

Creo que se está convirtiendo en alguien especial y no sé exactamente como sentirme.

Son las tres de la mañana y no puedo dormir, le he mandado un mensaje a Blaine sin pensar y al segundo me he arrepentido, pero me ha contestado diciendo que se quedará despierto hablando conmigo hasta que me duerma.

_4 de Noviembre, 2012_

Creo que estoy enamorado de él, pero no quiero estarlo. No quiero estropear la amistad que tenemos; ahora mismo le considero mi mejor amigo… no quiero sentir esto.

_7 de Noviembre, 2012_

Hoy le he preguntado al psicólogo que ocurriría si me enamorase de alguien equivocado, él me ha contestado con otra pregunta "¿Dudas porque crees que no te mereces que te quieran?" ha sido directo, y yo también "No, no creo que lo merezca". Me ha mirado muy serio y ha anotado algo. Supongo que lo que he dicho no era bueno, pero estaba tratando de ser sincero.

_9 de Noviembre, 2012_

Las sesiones se han ido convirtiendo en charlas sobre Blaine, parece que le ha interesado que sienta algo por él, aunque realmente no sabe que es un chico pues siempre uso expresiones ambiguas como "esta persona" o "la persona que me gusta" para no determinar un género.

Por mucho que intente evitarlo termino dándome cuenta al final de cada uno de mis comentarios que estoy enamorado de él.

_10 de Noviembre, 2012_

Acabo de llegar a casa, son las dos de la mañana, y no se me ocurre otra cosa que ponerme a escribir, pero lo necesito, hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Blaine me llamó en la mañana, me dijo que fuese con él a dar una vuelta como siempre y luego volver a nuestras casas a comer. Hoy estaba cambiado, sus ropas eran más sencillas ya no llevaba ese estilo tan parecido a Kurt, y su pelo estaba libre sin ningún tipo de producto como espuma o gomina, me ha parecido que le sienta mejor.

A medida que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo los dos estábamos tan entusiasmados hablando que decidimos ir a su casa y comer juntos.

Por supuesto, avisé a mis padres, aunque no estoy muy convencido de si a mi madre le hizo mucha gracia que saliese a comer por ahí con un chico que ella no conoce de nada… honestamente no quiero que lo conozca.

La casa de Blaine es bastante modesta pero la forma en la que está amueblada la hace más grande. Cuando hemos llegado no había nadie, así que hemos comido en la mesa de la cocina sin muchas preparaciones. Luego hemos subido a su cuarto. Reconozco que me he puesto algo nervioso.

Su habitación es bastante sencilla, con una cama en el centro, una estantería a cada lado y un escritorio frente a los pies. Me ha extrañado que no tuviese ningún tipo de peluche o cojín sobre la cama y he pensado en comprarle alguno… pero me he sentido algo ridículo.

Durante toda la tarde hemos estado sentados en su cama hablando, simplemente hablando, conociendo cosas del otro, sin incomodidades y sin sentirnos violentos.

Sin apenas darnos cuenta la hora de cenar se ha ido acercando, y sus padres seguían fuera, según me ha explicado ambos tienen siempre mucho trabajo así que no es algo raro que se pase el día solo pues su hermano hace años que no vive en casa.

También hemos cenado en la cocina y por supuesto lo ha preparado todo él. Es un buen cocinero.

Hemos seguido hablando mientras le ayudaba a lavar y recoger los platos y utensilios que ha usado para la cena. Cuando nos hemos querido dar cuenta pasaban la una de la madrugada, así que he decidido marcharme.

Me ha acompañado hasta la puerta y seguimos hablando un poco allí. En el momento en que me iba a marchar definitivamente, me ha detenido y me ha dado un abrazo diciéndome algo como "ten cuidado".

Sus rizos me han rozado la cara como una caricia y me han hecho algo de cosquillas, le olía el pelo a frambuesa levemente, y su forma de rodearme con los brazos me ha transmitido calidez. Me podría haber quedado abrazándole toda la noche. Me hubiese gustado estar allí más tiempo.

_17 de Noviembre, 2012_

Esta semana ha sido algo tediosa, entre las clases y las sesiones no ha habido un solo minuto para mí, tampoco he visto mucho a Blaine, al menos hasta ayer en Scandals, como siempre.

A veces me apetece decirle lo mucho que me gusta pero luego pienso que es una estupidez y simplemente me quedo mirándolo mientras habla.

Me estoy acostumbrado a que me sonría y en ocasiones creo que tiene un tipo de sonrisa especial para mí, aunque no quiero hacerme ilusiones.

_18 de Noviembre, 2012_

Creo que debería decírselo, lo peor que puede pasar es que diga que no me corresponde… seguiremos siendo amigos sin problemas…

…o eso creo…

No, no puedo decírselo.

_20 de Noviembre, 2012_

Hoy Blaine me ha llamado, aunque aún es pronto me ha propuesto salir el día de Navidad, según él me lo pide ahora para que convenza a mis padres de aquí a entonces, me ha parecido una misión imposible pero cuando he hablado con ellos no han puesto ningún impedimento, sólo me piden que cenemos en familia y luego salga.

Cuando he llamado a Blaine para contárselo se ha puesto muy contento, tanto que me ha dado algo de vergüenza, nunca pensé que alguien pudiese reaccionar así por mí.

La verdad es que estoy deseando que llegue ya la fecha.

_25 de Noviembre, 2012_

Queda exactamente un mes y estoy tan nervioso que no puedo imaginar cómo estaré cuando sólo quede un día.

Hace unas semanas que acabé con las sesiones de terapia y empecé con periodos de estudio en la biblioteca pues ya mismo comienzan los exámenes.

_30 de Noviembre, 2012_

Conforme Noviembre finaliza mi corazón se acelera y me siento ridículo, estoy planteándome decirle a Blaine lo que siento, pero tengo algo de miedo.

No quiero estropearlo todo.

_1 de Diciembre, 2012_

Ya sólo quedan 24 días más, sigo nervioso y me hace algo de gracia… definitivamente no puedo seguir negándome la verdad.

Blaine acaba de mandarme un mensaje como si me leyese la mente "Ya mismo es navidad, ¿estás nervioso? :P" no sé si intenta decirme que él también está ansioso porque le apetece quedar después de los exámenes o si sólo pretende gastarme una broma, pero es la primera cosa que me hace sonreír en el día.

_3 de Diciembre, 2012_

Estoy empezando a pensar que debería comprarle un regalo, después de todo es el día de Navidad cuando nos encontraremos y desde que vi su cama vacía he querido comprarle algún peluche… quizás le parezca entrometido pero me gustaría darle algo que le recordase a mí…

_5 de Diciembre, 2012_

Esta mañana de camino a clase he pasado por al lado de una juguetería en cuyo escaparate había muchos peluches de distintos tamaños y formas; a la vuelta he decidido entrar aunque no sabía exactamente que escoger.

El dependiente me ha preguntado si buscaba algo para mi novia. Me he reído y él ha asumido que sí, para luego recomendarme unos peluches de un tamaño medio en forma de osos con muchos colores.

He cogido uno marrón para que le recuerde al color de mi pelo. Me he sentido un poco ridículo.

También tenía la posibilidad de elegir el color del lazo que llevaría al cuello.

"Verde lima" he dicho sin dudarlo un segundo, le he visto alguna ropa de ese color e intuyo que le gusta bastante.

Espero que aprecie el regalo…

_22 de Diciembre, 2012_

Por fin terminaron los exámenes y este trimestre. Puedo relajarme un poco y volver a tener contacto con el mundo. Tan sólo quedan 3 días.

_25 de Diciembre, 2012_

Se lo voy a decir. Hoy es el día. No hay nada que perder.

_26 de Diciembre, 2012_

Pensé que ayer iba a ser diferente.

Cuando llegué a la plaza donde habíamos quedado Blaine me esperaba sentado en el filo de la fuente con algo envuelto en papel de regalo en sus manos, al verme se ha levantado y me ha sonreído diciendo un alegre "feliz navidad" y entregándome su regalo, yo he hecho lo mismo aunque estaba más nervioso que él.

Ha sido gracioso pues ambos nos hemos regalado peluches, aunque el suyo en lugar de un oso era un perrito con una pajarita azul.

Tenía decidido declararme pero Blaine me ha pillado por sorpresa y ha dado el primer paso tímidamente. Cuando caminábamos por mitad de la plaza con las luces de Navidad me ha parado colocándose frente a mí y algo sonrojado me ha dado un beso…

Nunca pensé que alguien pudiese tener interés en hacerlo.

Es la primera vez que siento la lengua de otra persona en mi boca, ha sido algo curioso, húmedo, suave, intenso y con un leve sabor mentolado. Jamás me había sentido tan excitado. Me ha pasado una de sus manos por detrás del cuello para evitar la diferencia de altura y profundizar más el beso. Mi corazón no había ido así de rápido antes.

Se ha separado de mi con una sonrisa incómoda y me ha pedido perdón colorado como un tomate.

No supe que decir. Y fui tan estúpido que no dije nada.

El resto de la noche fue incómoda y tensa.

La he acabado jodiendo, como siempre.

_27 de Diciembre, 2012_

He pensado en mandarle un mensaje pero al segundo he dejado el móvil a un lado y me he quedado tumbado en la cama reflexionando mientras escribo.

¿Por qué no le dije nada en el momento que me besó? Yo mismo iba a declararme ¿qué hizo que me bloquease? Si le hubiese dicho que también sentía aquello ahora mismo tendría mi primer novio… suena algo vergonzoso pero me apetecía tenerlo… vivir esa experiencia… y pensaba que Blaine era adecuado para eso…

Al pensar en él como novio me doy cuenta del por qué de mi bloqueo. Cuando nos encontramos la primera vez en Scandals admitió que había engañado a Kurt y ese había sido el final de su relación.

No quiero eso, no quiero que me hagan daño, no quiero que la primera relación seria que tenga acabe de esa forma.

Pero cada vez que me acuerdo de cómo pronuncia mi nombre, me sonríe o el beso de Navidad… siento que puede cambiar, que quizás a mi no me suceda eso… aunque… Kurt… él parecía querer a Kurt tan ciegamente…

Acabo de recibir un mensaje de Blaine preguntándome si estoy enfadado con él o algo parecido, la verdad es que no hablamos desde hace dos días. No estoy enfadado, pero me siento violento.

_28 de Diciembre, 2012_

Sigo sin hablar con él, necesito pensarme las cosas un poco antes de hacerlo y a su vez tengo cierta impaciencia por verlo. Estoy hecho un lío.

_30 de Diciembre, 2012_

He recibido algunos mensajes más, en el último me decía que me dejaba en paz pues pensaba que sus mensajes sólo me estaban molestando. Al contrario, esperaba nervioso la llegada de alguno pues eso significaba que se acordaba de mí.

¿Qué estoy haciendo?

_31 de Diciembre, 2012_

Me apetece verlo esta noche… no sé si debo.

_1 de Enero, 2013_

Anoche hice una locura.

Diciéndoles a mis padres que había quedado justo después de celebrar la llegada del año nuevo, cogí el coche y me dirigí a casa de Blaine, dudé por unos instantes si darme la vuelta o no llegar a su puerta siquiera, pero mis pies se movieron solos y llamé.

Me abrió un hombre de unos treinta años de ojos azules con una enorme sonrisa. Bastante guapo todo hay que decirlo.

"Feliz año" dijo de pronto "¿En qué puedo ayudarte?"

Balbuceé ridículamente hasta que conseguí preguntar por Blaine. Él se marchó y al rato llegó quien yo buscaba.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" me preguntó mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

En un principio me quedé callado mirándolo como si me hubiese hecho perder la memoria, y él me devolvía la mirada dudosa.

"¿Quieres pasar?" me ofreció al rato, aunque me negué pues sabía que su familia estaba allí "Me alegro de verte, no sé si podía llamarte y me apetecía…"

Lo interrumpí, tenía muchas ganas de decir lo que dije, lo había ido preparando y repitiendo en el coche, quería que fuese perfecto. Un corto discurso sobre lo que había estado pensando y lo que sentía fue saliendo con timidez de mis labios mientras veía a Blaine asentir ante mí.

Él mismo comprendía que era complicado y que conociendo el motivo de la ruptura con Kurt era muy difícil que pudiese confiar en él, por eso le cogió por sorpresa el final de mi discurso, cuando le dije que a pesar de todo estaba absoluta y estúpidamente enamorado de él y que por eso quería confiar en que nada malo pasaría entre nosotros.

Sus ojos me miraban incrédulos "¿De verdad?" me pareció oírle preguntar casi en un susurró. Me acerqué y le di un pequeño beso agachándome levemente, esta vez sus labios sabían a champán.

Lo apreté contra mí agarrándolo por la cintura haciendo que apoyase sus manos sobre mis hombros. Estuvimos así durante unos minutos, pensé que me quedaba sin aire, aunque merecía la pena.

Al separarme de él nos quedamos durante unos instantes mirándonos sin más, sonrió y volvió a besarme con rapidez casi con un roce imperceptible.

"¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte aunque sea un momento?" me dijo sosteniendo mis manos con cariño.

"Seguro" sonreí agachándome levemente y besándole en la mejilla "te veo mañana"

"Te veo mañana" respondió repitiendo la misma frase mientras me veía marcharse desde la puerta de su casa.

"Te veo mañana" he repetido mil veces en mi cabeza hasta llegar a casa e intentar dormir y finalmente acabar escribiendo esto de madrugada.

Llega un nuevo año para mí, pero no estoy muy seguro de si también para ti, las hojas se están acabando y a su vez siento que ya no te necesito como antes, esto era algo terapéutico… y ahora me siento tan bien, tan a gusto conmigo, con todo…

Supongo que es un adiós, aunque que estupidez despedirse de un cuaderno, sin embargo, es algo especial, porque cada vez que te lea podré recordar este cálido sentimiento que me produce Blaine, el amor que siento y que espero sentir por él toda mi vida…

Quizás resulto algo extraño, vergonzoso se podría decir, pero ¿esto no servía para decir lo que pienso?

…

Es definitivamente un adiós.

Deséame suerte.


End file.
